


The Sister of Steve Harrington

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Precious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: What if it wasn't Hopper who found Eleven that night? What if things were different? How would a meeting between forming babysitter Steve Harrington and scared/exhausted Eleven go?While driving over to Nancy's after being pounded by government people, Steve nearly hits Eleven with his car. Only knowing bits of the story, Steve gets her away from more government people and does his best to keep her safe.





	The Sister of Steve Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating on whether to write a second part, which would take place during season 2 and focus on the changes that would take place. I am also debating on a spin off that would focus on after season 2. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts.

They had told her she was gone, dead or in the Upside Down, no one really knew. But they were quite insistent she was gone. Nancy’s brother had been in tears when they got to the school, and the other kids had been shaking. Nancy and Jonathan had told him what they knew about El, how she was an experiment. His heart had reached out for her, terrified for her as she went from one terrible situation to the next. But she was gone, and there was nothing they could do. But that wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Because that very same girl who was supposedly gone was sitting in his living room. And Steve Harrington was more than determined to take care of this girl.

\---------------------------- A Few Hours Earlier ---------------------------

Running a hand over his face, Steve watched as the government people left with the many signed forms, leaving him with a headache from all the questions. And once they were out of his drive way, Steve raced towards his keys. He knew the government people would hound Nancy and Mike because of the involvement they had, especially with the psychic girl. And in a rush, he quickly climbed into his car and raced off towards the Wheeler’s house. It was late, so he didn’t quite care for traffic laws or street signs, which meant he was ignoring them. Of course, this is when he almost ran over someone.

The car jerked to a stop, whether from his foot on the brake or something else, Steve never did find out. But the car stops before it can hit the person, and Steve is scrambling out of his car after a moment of shock. Not too long though. He’s been in shock all night, so shock is sort of washing over him. He thinks.

At first, he thinks it’s a boy, a boy wearing a dress and covered in dirt. Perhaps some kind of prank. But as he clambered out of the car, hoping the person was alright, Steve realized that he was staring at a little girl, perhaps Mike’s age. She was on her knees, barely holding herself up with her arms, and blood pouring from her nose. And she was staring at him with fear as her body trembled from the fear and cold night air. At first, he wasn’t sure what to make of this poor little girl, but it clicked as a whimper escaped her lips.

“Eleven?” Steve asked softly as he crouched beside her. “That’s your name, right? El?”

The little girl hesitantly nodded, still shaking. She looks so tired, worn out and weary. His hands slowly reached out, but she flinched back, terrified.

“I’m Steve,” he whispers softly as he sliped off his jacket, offering it to the girl. “Steve Harrington. I’m a friend of Nancy’s.”

“Mike’s sister?” she asked weakly, sinking into the warmth of the jacket.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Mike’s sister.”

The sound of voices and the glare of flash lights tore Steve’s attention away for a second, but El’s shaking picked up and Steve carefully scooped her up in his arms. Sliding her onto the floor of the backseat, hidden by his jacket, he slammed the door and turned to face the lights.

“Is it back?” he asked a government person.

“What are you doing Mr. Harrington?” a government woman asked, exasperated.

“I was going to see my girlfriend,” Steve said, forcing nerves into his voice. “I spotted the lights and thought that thing might be back.”

The woman just rolled her eyes. “Go home Mr. Harrington,” she instructed with no room for arguments. “The thing is not back, and you can talk to your girlfriend in the morning.” She quickly glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest. “I said go home.”

Steve just glared back before turning to his car and climbing in. As soon as he was driving home, he reached back for El.

“It’s okay, El,” he whispered softly. “You’re safe now.”

And with a sniff, El gripped onto Steve’s hand and curled around it. It was difficult, driving one handed, but he managed to get them both to his house in one piece. He ended up carrying El inside, letting the little girl curl into his chest, as he settled her down on the couch. She was extremely thin, and frigid. And Steve just held the little girl as silent tears fell down her face. 

“You’re okay El,” he hummed softly. “Everything is okay. The monster won’t hurt you.”

El curled further into Steve’s chest, wrapping her frail arms around his middle and sobbing softly. It was sometime before El stopped crying, clearly exhausted as she sagged in his hold, arms loosening from their grip. But Steve couldn’t let her go to bed just yet, not covered in grime and in tattered clothes.

“Do you want a bath?” Steve asked softly.

And Steve mentally cursed himself, because that Dustin kid had mentioned how El referred to that weird thing to find Will as a “bath”. He quickly shifted the girl to see her wide, terrified eyes.

“Not like with Will though,” he quickly corrected. “You can just clean yourself in this bath. You know, get rid of all the icky Upside Down dirt. Be clean.”

And El softened a little, letting Steve carry her upstairs and too the bathroom. Her eyes grew wide at the big bathroom with the soft rug and towels. Even softer than the ones at Mike’s house. And she listened as Steve explained how to clean herself, and what each of the things did.

“Now I’m going to get you clothes, okay?” Steve said as he went to close the door. El stopped it. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

El’s eyes were wide and afraid again. It was a look Steve just wanted to wipe away. It was easy to see how Mike and his friends had become so attached to this girl. El sniffed, tears falling down her face again.

“Scared,” she whispered. “Keep door open.”

Steve watched as El left a crack in the door. Probably something Mike taught her. Steve just found himself nodding.

“Okay,” he agreed. “We’ll keep it like that. Then I’ll bring you clothes and sit outside, okay?” El nodded, that terrified look leaving her face, replaced with clear exhaustion. “Okay. Do you want me to get the water nice and warm?”

El nodded again and Steve went to the bathtub and set up the water. Once the water was a good temperature, he left the door cracked for El to bathe. And as he promised, after tossing the clothes on the sink, he sat outside and waited for her to finish. His clothes practically engulfed her, but she was so pale and haggard, something the dirt had made hard to see. 

“Do you want to go to sleep, sweetie?” he asked softly. 

El nodded, letting him lift her up again and take her to his bedroom. He couldn’t take her to the guest room. That would leave her alone, and the kid had to be traumatized, and there was no way he was going to leave her alone. He had debated calling Nancy or Mike, even Hopper really, but that was a terrible idea. Hopper had said they had bugged his house and listened to phone calls. He was lucky only two government people had come to his house and both had been in the room with him the whole time. Not that he wasn’t going to check for bugs in the morning. But he figured a phone call would probably be a bad idea. 

El was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, and Steve made sure to tuck her in so she would be warm. Then he pulled a few extra blankets out from the closet and made a nest on the floor. Now that he thought about it, he was beyond tired too. He was out sooner than he thought he would be. 

Waking up the next morning, El was still fast asleep. Steve made sure to stay quite as he snuck downstairs and began to make breakfast for two. A few minutes into finishing some bacon, El came downstairs, looking frightened.

“Hey, El,” Steve smiled softly, hoping to ease the girl. “Are you hungry?”

El nodded, clearly unsure what to do. But Steve just smiled and placed two plates on the table, motioning El to sit at one. Her eyes widened at the amount of food, and Steve watched with a pained expression as she eagerly scarfed down the food. He was quick to give her the extra bacon when she finished her plate.

She looked better too. Her skin was still pale, but that had to be from the lack of sunlight she had probably received while locked away. She had managed to scrub away all the dirt and she seemed well rested. Though she wasn’t entirely healthy, she was definitely better. 

“Are you still tired, Ellie?” he asked softly as she finished off the bacon.

She cocked her head at the nickname. “Ellie?”

“Well,” Steve shrugged. “If the boys call you El, I figured I’d give you a nickname too. And Ellie is a pretty name.”

“Ellie,” she tested it on her tongue, a smile gracing her features. “Pretty.”

Steve smiled, ruffling her buzzed head with a smile as she giggled. Then he frowned. Mike and his friends had rushed out a lot of facts about El, how she was treated, what was done to her. 

“Do you want to grow this out?” Steve asked softly as he cupped a hand around El’s shaved head.

El’s eyes widened in wonder as she nodded eagerly. And Steve smiled down at this little girl, wondering if this tug of affection and eagerness to protect was how Jonathan felt about Will. If that was the case, then he completely understood Jonathan’s burning desire to keep Will safe and bring him home. If this was being a sibling, then Steve wanted it.

“Steve?” El asked softly, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “Will the bad men come for me again?”

And she was afraid, so afraid. There was so much fear in this small, tiny human that made Steve’s heart clench in pain. He couldn’t bare it.

“No,” Steve shook his head. “No, they won’t come for you. I won’t let them touch you, Ellie. I’m going to protect you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that promise, it was like Steve’s life settled into a routine that revolved around El. Not that he really minded, because El was a sweet little girl who had been through trauma. It went a little something like this: 

Word quickly spread that the popular trio of Hawkins High no longer wanted to hang out with each other, and many people were stuck trying to figure out who to support. It was a constant battle, one Tommy wanted to press, and Steve just ignored. The Monday he got back to school, Steve officially broke things off with Nancy. After school hours.

“I don’t understand,” Nancy stared at him as they stood across from each other in the hallway. “Steve, we had a misunderstanding. We cleared it up. Why are you doing this?”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Something came up at home,” Steve said, looking Nancy dead in the eyes. “Something big. I can’t go into details right now, but I can’t involve you either.”

“So you’re breaking up with me for a family secret,” Nancy exploded. “Did that night mean nothing to you?”

“It meant everything!” Steve shot back. He strode forward, grasping Nancy’s shoulders. “Nancy, I love you, more than I have cared for anyone before. But I can’t be there for you.”

“Steve” she tried. But Steve wasn’t done.

“Barb still eats you up inside,” Steve whispered softly. “I saw it through the day. How you zone out. How you suddenly get sad. How you run your thumb over your scar. And this thing at home is going to take up most of my time. I don’t want you to end up needing me and I am unable to be there. So, yes, I love you. But I don’t want to date you if I can’t be there for you.”

It was a raw moment, so full of emotion that Steve almost takes it back. He doesn’t like showing this much emotion. But then Nancy’s arms are around him, sobbing into his chest. They agree on just friends after that, something that gains Nancy a bout of popularity she doesn’t want. And with most of Steve’s connections completely shut off, his time was split between three things. Basketball, studying, and raising El. 

However, there was still one looming problem. Even though his parents were almost never home, this didn’t mean they wouldn’t come home one day. 

He was upstairs, teaching El the multiplication table, when he heard the front door open and his father call out to him. Of course, he panicked, and El panicked, and as his parent’s footsteps came upstairs. Steve shoved El behind him.

“Steven?” his mother stared at him in surprise. “What on Earth is going on?”

“What is the meaning of this, Steven?” his father glowered at him, a vicious glint in his eyes. “What are you doing to that little girl?”

“Stay away from her,” Steve said simply. “She’s done nothing wrong. I invited her in for a place to stay.”

“Steven,” his mother pressed. “Who is she?”

“She’s scared,” Steve kept rambling. “She was hurt, I couldn’t leave her alone. She’s done nothing wrong.”

“Steve?” El’s shaky voice reached his ears. 

And he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to turn around and hold her close. But his mother was still surprised, maybe in shock, and he wouldn’t even let his mind wander to what his father was thinking. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them. El was pressed into his back, shaking and saying his name. Begging him to do something. And suddenly there was a sharp sting on Steve’s cheek and El was screaming, and there were two thuds. He knows, in that moment, that El used her powers.

“It’s okay Ellie,” he curled around her as she sobs, ignoring the bruise that was forming from his father’s punch. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

“Steven,” his mother gasps.

“She’s just a little girl,” Steve gasped out as he turned to his stunned parents, his father staggering to get off the wall. “She’s just a little girl and they tortured her. She didn’t get a choice, mom. They just hurt her. I couldn’t let them have her back. Not after what she’s been through.”

His mother’s eyes seem to soften from the surprise and horror that was there seconds ago. Her gaze was simply on El, watching as she sobbed into Steve’s chest. El has been scared before, but never this scared. Steve turned away from his parents, rocking El back and forth as she sobbed, whispering soft words to calm her down. He wasn’t paying attention to his parents anymore, but his grip became tighter as someone sank down beside them. There was no way anyone was going to take El back to those people, least of all his parents.

“Ellie?” his mother’s soft voice calls out. “Is that your name?”

El’s sobs stop, but she was staring at Steve’s mother with such terrified eyes with tears still falling down her cheek. Those eyes Steve hates with a passion stronger than anything. Because it meant she didn’t feel safe. And Steve just wanted her to be safe. Her nightmares at night, her screams, times when she seemed to be back in the Upside Down. Steve just wanted all that to go away.

El eventually shook her head and slowly stuck out her arm.

“Eleven?” Mrs. Harrington asked softly. “What does that mean, sweetie?”

El just pulls her arm back as Steve’s father walks up and barely caught her tattoo. Then she curled further into Steve, hiding her face in his chest. And in that moment as Steve locked eyes with his parents, they understood what that tattoo meant. His mother has always been a big-hearted person, he knows that, which is why she was always chasing her husband. And that look of care she sent towards El lets Steve know that everything will be alright.

It’s a long conversation, explaining everything to his parents. But they tell them everything the two of them know. It’s a conversation that last long into the night, and El is asleep on Steve’s chest once it ends. He’s not sure where things stand once the conversation is over, but El is once again tucked in his bed and a spare mattress has been placed in Steve’s room for him to sleep on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a painful decision, especially for El, but they decide against telling Mike. Or anyone involved with the Upside Down really. There was someone knew running the lab, something Steve learned from a very worn out Chief Jim Hopper. They were taking Will for therapy sessions there. Steve doesn’t really trust the lab. But that is another odd thing. He learns about Will’s therapy through Jonathan. He isn’t sure when it happened, but suddenly it was Jonathan, Nancy and Steve as Hawkins High’s new trio. Of course, this dropped Steve’s popularity even more, but he could honestly care less. 

But back to Mike, Steve watched as the young Wheeler boy fell apart without El. And yes, he loved Nancy that way once, and part of him still did. But he had gotten over it. Steve’s heard the cheesy fairytales where “love at first sight” exists. And maybe, as he watched Mike crumble, maybe he believes it existed in real life too.

“We need to tell him,” Steve said at dinner one night. “We need to tell Mike she’s alive. It’s literally eating him up inside.”

El stopped eating, lowering her fork to her plate as she stared at her lap. Steve knows she’s been visiting Mike at night before bed, using the TV static to listen to Mike’s desperate attempts to find her.

Steve’s parents exchanged glances.

“You should tell them,” his mother nudged his father.

He nodded at her, expression very serious as he put down his utensils. “We’ve gotten in contact with some old government friends of mine, people we know don’t approve of Doctor Brenner or his top-secret work.”

Steve and El quickly exchanged glances as they leaned forward, eagerly listening.

“Some of them believe it may be possible to convince Doctor Owens, the new Hawkins Lab director, to give us custody of El.”

Steve and El both bulked in surprise. Their thoughts whirred as they tried to grasp what this meant. And it was like it wouldn’t compute. This whole time, they were both afraid El would be stuck in the house forever

“What does that mean?” Steve asked slowly.

And Mrs. Harrington smiled softly. “It means we would get custody of El. It means we would be her family.” 

It had been a long time since Steve had been in a family hug. But this was the best thing Steve ever felt as he and his parents cradled El between them. And she laughed happily as tears of joy streamed down her face.

“Just a little longer, sweetheart,” Mrs. Harrington kissed El’s temple. “Then you can see Mike. I promise.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve nearly tore the house down, quite literally, when his parents told him. Doctor Sam Owens was coming over to see El. This was the first time Steve had pulled out the nail bat since the Demogorgon attack, and he made sure to keep it slung over his shoulder as Doctor Owens walked into his house. El was leaning into his side, doing her best to hide her tremors as Steve ran circles on her shoulder with his thumb. Doctor Owens seemed to get the picture. 

“You understand what you are asking,” Doctor Owens was saying. “To just take government property.”

“She is not property,” Mrs. Harrington growled, fiercer than Steve had ever seen her. “She is a human being, a little girl who had her childhood taken away from her.”

“She technically doesn’t exist,” Doctor Owens pointed out, trying to laugh off the woman’s anger.

“And I have enough friends to make sure you don’t exist, Doc,” Mr. Harrington spoke in a deadly calm. “And I’m sure there are several people who wouldn’t mind you gone either. So, let’s talk about what we need to do to adopt this girl.”

El’s real name was Jane Ives, and her mother and aunt were very much alive. And in order to decide what to do with El, they needed to know who El wanted to stay with. So, after much discussion, it was decided that El would spend a week with her mother and aunt. Terry Ives, El’s mother, was not technically fit to take care of El, but Becky Ives was. 

“You must be Steve,” Becky smiled at him. Then her gaze turned towards El, tears gracing her eyes. “Hey Jane, I’m your Aunt Becky.”

After making sure El would be settled, Steve bid her goodbye and kissed the top of her head. And if Steve cried on the way home, no one had to know. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep in his bed either, choosing to sleep on the mattress that had become his place at night. El could never really sleep alone, the Upside Down and Brenner’s experiments haunting her. Steve’s parents had even talked about getting a second bed. Those plans seemed dashed now as a heavy weight settled over the Harrington’s. 

For four nights, Steve slept uneasy and alone for the first time in months. He hadn’t really had to worry about his nightmares because El always needed him. His nightmares didn’t normally matter. But they were here now, and he muffled his screams at night to not wake his parents. They were already distressed as it was. Suddenly, on the fifth night, Steve watched as his window was opened and a figure climbed in. Her hair was slicked back and there was odd make-up on her face. But Steve didn’t care in that moment because his sister was back. And El’s smile had him holding her close in seconds. The next morning, it was like the whole family lit up at El’s return. And with Becky Ives and Doctor Owens’ consent, the adoption process began.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months since the Harrington’s had taken in El, and people were starting to question the odd behavior of the Harrington family. The people had noticed how Mrs. Harrington always seemed to be home now, not as worried about her husband’s whereabouts. But more specifically, Steve. So Mrs. Harrington took matters into her own hands and spread a rumor.

According to the rumor: the Harrington’s had recently learned that a coworker of Mr. Harrington was abusing his daughter. They quickly took the girl in, but she was afraid of most adults. Steve has been spending his time trying to help her get ready for the outside world.

Hawkins being Hawkins, the rumor took off quickly and everyone soon knew what the Harrington’s had done for the little girl. And if Steve’s popularity was hanging by a thread before, it suddenly sky rocketed. Thankfully, Steve’s mother warned him of the rumor, or Nancy staring at him as he shut his locker would have been alarming.

“You have a sister and didn’t tell me?” Nancy scolded him.

“Yep,” Steve popped the word in his mouth. “And don’t give me that face. The moment you found out you would have come marching over.”

“And what’s so bad about that?” Nancy snapped, her glare sharpening.

“Because she is afraid of people,” Steve said back. “She needs time.”

Nancy’s gaze softened. “Is this why you broke up with me?”

Steve frowned, fearing this conversation more than ever. “She needed me Nance,” he muttered softly. “I couldn’t be there for you and her and same time. And I realize that is stupid, and I know you needed me. But you had Jonathan and Mike too. She won’t even come out of the house, and she was absolutely terrified when she first met my parents.”

Steve had to tell himself he wasn’t lying. The truth was, Steve had often thought about telling both Nancy and Jonathan. But then they would have to tell Mike. Then the kids would know, and then they would all be in trouble. They had to go through several legal issues already to protect El, and there was still no telling what Doctor Owens could pull. It wasn’t safe until El was legally theirs. 

“So, you have a sister?” Jonathan asked as he approached them both with a curious expression.

And Steve grinned, loving that word so very much. “Sure do.”

“What’s she like?” a girl walking behind them blurted out.

“Shy,” Steve smiled brightly. “But incredibly sassy once you get to know her. Her father wouldn’t let her go to school, so I’ve been teaching her things in my free time. I nearly dropped basketball to do it, but she told me I was an idiot.”

“Then I assume this little girl is the reason your grades have gone up, Mr. Harrington?” Steve turned to face the person his spoke, his English teacher, seemed to press.

“I guess,” Steve shrugged. “I mean, I let her read over my homework and ask about words she doesn’t know.”

His English teacher said no more and ducked into the classroom.

“That was weird,” Nancy said by his side.

“Yeah,” Steve admitted, then shrugged again. “See you guys later.”

The rest of the day was pretty average, though Steve dreaded the fact that his popularity had come back. It made lunch almost awkward as people glanced at him from where he sat with Jonathan and Nancy. 

“So when can we meet her?” Nancy hummed, looking up at Steve.

“When you and Jonathan start dating,” Steve grumbled under his breath. 

Unfortunately, both Nancy and Jonathan heard. Poor Jonathan began to choke on his water and Nancy fork fell to the ground. Steve blinked, suddenly realizing he wasn’t as quite as he thought.

“What?” Nancy hissed.

“It’s quite obvious you guys like each other,” Steve stuttered out. “I figured you guys would get over it eventually and just confess. But nothing ever happened.”

“I wouldn’t” Jonathan begins, clearly confused. “Steve, I wouldn’t steal your girlfriend.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be surprised. Even Nancy had a look of shock on her face. Nancy opened her mouth but found no words.

“Dude,” Steve said. “Nancy and I broke up months ago. Like, the Monday after the whole,” Steve flailed his arms wildly. “Thing went down.”

Jonathan blinked as Nancy sucked in a breath. “You really didn’t know?”

Steve let himself be relieved when the bell sounded to end lunch that day. The rest of the school day was simply set to avoid Nancy and Jonathan because he did not want to be dragged into that conversation again. Getting home to El was all sorts of relief.

“Ellie,” Steve said halfway through doing homework. “Promise me that when you and Mike see each other again, you’ll be sure to confess that you like him and not pretend that you don’t. Because I am not going through that again.”

El was clearly confused, but she gave a simple “okay” and moved on as she flipped through an old math workbook Steve had dug up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a crisp, October morning that found Steve and El sitting on the couch with Steve’s parents sitting across from them. Neither adult could keep the smile of their face as they told El to close her eyes. The moment the slip of paper was put in El’s hands, Steve was gripping his official little sister close. El was officially Jane Eleanor Harrington.

“Welcome to the family, Ellie,” Mrs. Harrington pulled the girl into a hug. “Officially.”

There was a long discussion after that, trying to decide how to integrate El into society. Which was an interesting debate. But they eventually made a decision. Which is why Steve found himself in the dark room waiting for Jonathan. 

“Steve?” Jonathan bulked. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey,” Steve grinned. “I need a favor.”

Word soon spread that the adoption of the Harrington’s new daughter had been completed. The Harrington’s were still being strict about who could see the little girl, but there were rumors that she would be walking around with Steve at Halloween. However, news also spread that one family had been invited to see the little girl, which is why the Byers were standing on the Harrington’s doorstep.

Steve released a sigh of relief as he opened the door for the Byers. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Joyce beamed. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Just,” Steve sighed as he let them into the house. “Just try not to freak out and let me explain. Please.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Harrington entered the room first, both smiling and greeting the Byers with cheery smiles. And then El came down the stairs. El and Joyce were locked in each other’s arms in seconds.

“Steve?” Jonathan’s voice is almost dangerous. “What is El doing here?”

It takes a lot of explaining and El’s constant reassurances to assure the Byers that the Harrington’s mean no harm. By the end of it all, Steve has a headache.

“But you told them,” Jonathan pressed, clearly alarmed by this one point.

“She threw my dad against a wall!” Steve exclaimed. “What was I supposed to say? Termites?”

“He deserved it,” El stated.

Steve father was not at all upset by this comment. He just ruffled her growing curls. 

“But,” Will spoke for the first time. “If this is El, then why haven’t you told Mike?”

“We were going to,” Steve hummed, seeing El wilt a little. “But that would have meant dragging Karen Wheeler into the mess. Which we decided was a terrible idea. So we figured, if we start with Will and a parent that knows, it can be like we are slowly integrating Ellie into your Party thing.”

“You know,” El pointed at Joyce. “So you are safe. Karen doesn’t know. Not safe.”

“I promise we actually thought this through,” Mrs. Harrington pressed. “Believe me, the last thing we want to do is separate Mike and El. We know they need each other. But it was a fight just to convince Doctor Owens to let us adopt El. We’re lucky we had enough connections to convince him.”

“We’d prefer to have Will and his friends come see her before Halloween,” Mr. Harrington informed softly. “Just so that the shock doesn’t come during Halloween.”

“Of course,” Joyce nodded. “I have the boys tomorrow. Perhaps I can bring them by.”

And El’s bright smile had everyone smiling. El and Will spent the rest of the day together, getting to know each other and goofing around. Jonathan and Steve just kind of chilled and listened to Jonathan’s mixtapes as Joyce got to know the Harrington’s. It was almost a relief for Joyce, having another parent who knew besides herself and Hopper. They let her open up about her worries for Will, and because they had seen El’s nightmares, they understood.

“Somethings wrong with Will,” El told Steve after the Byers had left. “I don’t know what, but it’s bad.”

The gate, as El called it, had never been closed. And this also meant that people were still in danger. It had become a habit for Steve to ask after Will now. But seeing the boy for himself, he couldn’t help but agree. They would have to have a talk with Doctor Owens later.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Steve finally said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he greeted Joyce and the boys the next day. Of course, Will and Joyce were the only ones who smiled back, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care. He was a little too excited for this.

“What are we doing here?” Mike quipped, glaring at Steve.

“Meeting his sister,” Will pressed, nudging Mike forward. Then dragging him forward. “I’ve already met her. She’s nice.”

To say that the interaction was adorable was an understatement, especially as Mike and El sank into each other’s arms. And it was then that a realization crossed Mike’s face. He spun to Steve, punching him in the arm.

“You’ve been hiding her this whole time,” Mike snapped angrily. 

“Yes,” Steve nodded. “Now sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”

This conversation had a lot more yelling and screaming. Not that Steve hadn’t anticipated this, but El managed to calm Mike down, convincing him that it had been for the best. And looking Mike dead in the eye, Steve swore he wouldn’t hide El from Mike again unless Doctor Brenner himself came back for her. He still wasn’t happy, but Mike finally simmered down. Jonathan and Nancy swung by later that afternoon, she punched Steve too. And then Chief Hopper got invited over too. He did not punch Steve, which Steve was grateful for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween came around, and with it came back the weirdness. But they were all together, and with a few new friends, everything was alright. They managed to stop the monster together, and when the gate was closed, Steve hardly let go of his sister and Mike. And the only reason he held Mike was so the younger boy could be close to El. And in that moment, as all of the kids leaned into Steve as he clutched two of them close, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment thoughts on potential sequels.


End file.
